your time is running thin
by saunatonttu
Summary: If there is no bad, there can be no good. ;;50 sentences, 50 instances.;; 10051.


** your time **

** is**

** running **

** thin **

** .**

** .**

** . **

**#1- comfort**

There's little comfort in knowing that Byakuran could no longer execute his ruthlessness upon the unexpecting world; this does not ease Shouichi's mind.

**#2- kiss**

Byakuran's company is like a kiss: it sucks the breath right out of you, making your heart hammer in your chest painfully until it feels like your ribs break under the pressure.

**#3- soft**

Soft feathers flutter down from the sky, on him and on the Vongola, and the softness of feathers as they tickle at him reminds him of much happier days when the softness was from Byakuran's fingertips as they trailed his cheeks.

**#4- pain**

Byakuran's world ends with relief; Shouichi's world begins with pain.

**#5- potatoes**

Cheeky little brat that he is, Byakuran responds to his red-haired superior's question with a flippant smile and giddy giggle, "I'm eating a potato, sir. You should try them."

**#6- rain**

In the rain, he met Irie-kun for the first time in this world, and he likes to remember the soaked clothes, the wet red mop of hair that frames Irie-kun's – (Shou-chan's) – face.

**#7- chocolate**

Even with chocolate-induced acne, to Byakuran, Irie Shouichi is the cutest thing he has ever seen, and he makes a point to tell Shou-chan this as he feeds the redhead another piece.

**#8- happiness**

Happiness comes in little things – like in the way Shouichi shyly beams up at him from behind the mosca he has been working on with Spanner, and Byakuran feels the tight knot around his heart loosening as his lips curl up to return the smile.

**#9- telephone**

Byakuran finds telephones to be useless, be they mobiles or not – there's no phone line that reaches another person's heart, after all, and it's something he sulks over during his weakest moments.

**#10- ears**

Byakuran talks, Shouichi listens – his ears hear what his heart refuses to believe.

**#11- name**

He repeats the name a thousand – no, a million – times in a thousand different ways, and yet he still can't get enough of it: Shou-chan.

**#12- sensual**

There's nothing, **nothing** sensual in Shouichi's persona – he's clumsy, awkward, introvert to the bone – and yet Byakuran feels himself falling into the trap of seduction.

**#13- death**

Numb and bloody, he makes his way to Byakuran's eerily still body, praying that he, for once, is wrong and that the other is just faking it.

**#14- sex**

"How does this even work?" Shouichi asks, disgruntled and embarrassed beyond words as he adjusts his glasses and looks at anything but Byakuran. "Sticking it in my ass seems very... not enjoyable."

**#15- touch**

It's the first touch after weeks of hesitant acquaintanceship that finally convinces Byakuran that not all is lost – that, and the wary smile that blooms on Shouichi's lips as his fingers dance over the palm of Byakuran's hand.

**#16- weakness**

They're each other's greatest weaknesses – but neither is enough for the other to halt their actions, neither heart weak enough to succumb into temptations, and one mind already too lost to realize this love.

**#17- tears**

The last thing Byakuran sees before he parts from this world, before the flames turn him to ashes, is the crestfallen expression on Shouichi's face – and the crystal-like tears glistening the once bright green eyes.

**#18- speed**

Too fast – too quick – this is all too surreal to be happening, and Shouichi's mind struggles to keep up with the speed of Byakuran and his intense, fickle desires, of which Shouichi now seems to be a part.

**#19- wind**

Colder than winter wind, Byakuran's arms wrap around Shouichi and cradle the broken body tenderly while Shouichi's mind helplessly screams no.

**#20- freedom**

Byakuran has always been freer than a bird in the sky with his easygoing, never-changing attitude, meanwhile Shouichi's own mind traps him and brings forth a maze from which he can't escape.

**#21- life**

"Kill him," Byakuran orders with a smile that holds no regret for stealing a life from someone who used to be precious to him.

**#22- jealousy**

The feeling scorches him from the inside – it burns, blisters him – but Shouichi can't help it, not when Byakuran argues good-naturedly with Rokudo Mukuro, one who shared many secrets with Byakuran.

**#23- hands**

Shou-chan's hands were not made to take lives, Byakuran knows; he knows, and yet he forces Shou-chan to do it anyway.

**#24- taste**

Byakuran has tasted many things in his lifetime before, but there's no taste quite as exquisite as Shou-chan's fear as the redhead trembles underneath him.

**#25- devotion**

Shouichi's devotion to get any task done is wonderful – but at the same time Byakuran hates it, hates how that devotion has shifted to Tsunayoshi-kun instead of him.

**#26- forever**

Forever is a word that gets tangled up and twisted so easily – out of empty romanticism, out of fleeting feelings – but Byakuran still promises_ forevers_ and _never again_s to Shouichi, who is inclined to not believe in them.

**#27- blood**

Shouichi stares at the stains of blood seeping through Byakuran's clothes, and he's once more reminded that Byakuran-san is mortal, just like him.

**#28- sickness**

In sickness and in health, he stays by Byakuran's side, even as both their minds rot away into different depths of insanity.

**#29- melody**

He swears he knows this song, the notes, the melody – it's so nostalgic, though Byakuran is hardly swayed by such emotion, but what really pulls his heartstrings is the bland man that plays the guitar, his red hair and green eyes the only remotely remarkable things Byakuran can see.

**#30- star**

Eyes like diamonds, hair like angel's wings – and a person whose existence is as omniscient as a star; this is what Shouichi grudgingly acknowledges of Byakuran Gesso.

**#31- home**

"Welcome home," Shouichi whispers to him the very first night they spend together after Byakuran has been released from Vendicare.

**#32- confusion**

Shou-chan is such a baffling person, Byakuran decides with a frown on his face – why would he choose Tsunayoshi-kun after all the things they have been through together?

**#33- fear**

Sometimes Shouichi forgets that Byakuran is capable of feeling fear – it seems such a ridiculous thought that Byakuran-san would ever be scared – but now that Shouichi holds a suitcase and a weary expression, Byakuran looks scared, oh so scared.

**#34- lightning**

Like lightning, he strikes – like lightning, Byakuran blinds him and disappears before Shouichi can ask why.

**#35- bonds**

It's a friendship on the way to ruins; it's a romance on the road of self-destruction; it's a relationship that shouldn't have happened.

**#36- market**

Another world, and he meets Irie Shouichi on a market – as a slave owner who's purchasing his next servant.

**#37- technology**

"Byakuran-san, I'm pretty sure you know how to operate your computer yourself," Shouichi huffs as he sits next to Byakuran, whose hand inconspicuously goes around Shouichi's waist.

**#38- gift**

What better gift to present to Byakuran-sama than the beheaded head of the once-upon-a-traitor, Irie Shouichi?

**#39- smile**

Shou-chan lips curve up at the sight of him – and his heart misses a beat, because oh how he missed that smile.

**#40- innocence**

Seeing innocence wither away from Shou-chan's emerald-like eyes was entertaining; sadly, Shou-chan's loyalty disappeared too.

**#41- completion**

It's not until he hears the quiet confession from the awkward red-haired teen ("I really like you, Byakuran-san") that Byakuran finally feels complete and at ease with this world.

**#42- clouds**

"I see you and I in the clouds, Shou-chan – see that one on the right; doesn't it look like us two kissing~?"

**#43- sky**

Byakuran encompasses it all, like the sky does – greedily, greedily, he takes everything and makes it his, and Shouichi – the ever-burning sun – is no exception.

**#44- heaven**

Heaven is no place for them – too many mistakes, too many evildoings – but they need no such thing, for they have each other.

**#45- hell**

Watching Byakuran's insanity grow with the size of his ambition is the most torturous hell Irie Shouichi has ever had to go through.

**#46- sun**

Sun is blinding in its radiance – hot, warm, never lukewarm – and the sun illuminates the sky; Shouichi smiles sardonically and as his hand absently pets Byakuran's hair, he finds this statement to be true in all of its sentimentality.

**#47- moon**

Shouichi is the sun; Byakuran is the moon, a pale and hollow reflection of sun's radiance and warmth.

**#48- waves**

The sound of waves are deafening yet calming as they walk down the beach hand-in-hand, the shackles connecting Byakuran's feet clinging quietly as a reminder that they're not free.

**#49- hair**

The only thing Shouichi has left is a strand of white hair and a lonely ring.

**#50- supernova**

They are the dying stars – whispered goodbyes, hands clasped together,_ i'm sorry i couldn't save you_ – and they go down in a flash, leaving behind stardust and black holes (and a _i'm sorry_ echoes in the dead universe).


End file.
